


Scene Two: Roger Rabbit

by cumatemen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gaje, M/M, Romance, Something fluffy, blablabla, idk - Freeform, ngebut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumatemen/pseuds/cumatemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat kau lelah, bersandarlah padaku, Sei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene Two: Roger Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki, cerita ini milik saya.
> 
> Terinspirasi dari EP nya Sleeping With Sirens, 'If You Were a Movie, This Would Be Your Soundtrack'
> 
> btw ini lanjutan dari cerita sebelumnya, 'Scene One: James Dean and Audrey Hepburn'
> 
> selamat membacaaa~

“Tadaima...”

“Okaerinasai.”

Shintarou mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Seijuurou berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya. Pemuda yang sedang menempuh pendidikan dokter spealis itu mengernyitkan alisnya, heran karena pemuda absolut yang—sebut saja kekasihnya, pulang pagi-pagi buta seperti ini.

“Sepagi ini, Sei?”

Seijuurou mengangguk singkat. Shintarou dengan sigap mengambil alih bawaan dan jas Seijuurou, kemudian membimbing pemuda yang dua puluh dua senti lebih pendek darinya itu ke kamarnya. “Untungnya, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat dan sup tofu untukmu.”

Seijuurou kembali mengangguk. Ia terlalu lelah, jujur saja. Perjalanan bisnisnya dari Okinawa dan Fukuoka benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Tubuhnya bahkan hampir limbung, namun dengan sigap Seijuurou berusaha menyembunyikan keadaannya dari Shintarou.

Shintarou melirik Seijuurou yang berjalan di depannya, lalu membuang nafasnya. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya, sebelum kemudian menempatkan satu tangan di punggung Seijuurou dan tangan lain di perpotongan paha dan siku Seijuurou.

Seijuurou berjengit, kemudian teriakan kecil lolos dari mulutnya saat menyadari bahwa Shintarou menggendongnya bridal style. Reflek, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Shintarou. “Shin! Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!”

Shintarou menggeleng. “Tidak mau nanodayo. Tubuhmu hampir limbung, kau pikir aku akan diam begitu saja melihatmu seperti itu?”

“Jangan membantah, Shin.” Tandas Seijuurou.

“Jangan sok kuat, Sei. Kau ini manusia, bukan robot. Jangan memaksakan keadaan seperti itu. Hari ini kau diam di rumah dan jangan pergi kemanapun, soal pekerjaanmu, kupikir Nijimura senpai bisa menghandle untuk sementara.”

Seijuurou mendecih. “Jangan memerintahku, Shin.”

Shintarou mendesah pelan. “Tidak bisakah kau menurut padaku sekali ini? Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit, Sei.”

“Kau perhatian padaku, Shin? Tumben sekali.”

Kerutan muncul menghiasi dahi Shintarou. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar tidak tahu keadaan, masih saja mendebatnya di saat tubuhnya sedang tidak dalam kondisi optimal. “Bukankah wajar perhatian pada kekasihmu sendiri? Belajarlah sedikit lebih peka, Sei.”

“Tapi jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini, Shin. Aku bukan wanita.”

Shintarou terkekeh. “Siapa bilang aku memperlakukanmu seperti wanita nanodayo. Kau saja yang berpikiran terlalu jauh.”

Saat Seijuurou hendak melayangkan protesnya, Shintarou langsung membungkamnya dengan meletakkan satu jarinya di depan bibir Seijuurou. “Tidak ada protes, Midorima Seijuurou.”  
.  
.  
.  
Seijuurou baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya saat Shintarou sedang menyajikan sup tofu di meja makan. Dengan lesu, ia menghampiri Shintarou yang nampaknya tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

“Shin...”

“Sei? Kau sudah selesai? Kebetulan sekali, aku baru saja selesai memanaskan supnya. Ayo makan, mau makan sendiri atau kusuapi?”

Seijuurou melemparkan handuk yang menggantung di kepalanya, membuat Shintarou sedikit mengaduh karena lemparan Seijuurou tepat mengenai wajahnya. “Aku bisa sendiri, Shin.”

“Aku hanya bercanda, nanodayo.” Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamatanya. “Keringkan rambutmu dengan benar, Sei.”

 

“Nanti saja. Aku bisa sendiri.”

“Tapi nanti kau bisa sakit, Sei.”

Seijuurou tak menanggapi, ia biarkan Shintarou mengeringkan rambutnya sementara ia memakan sup tofu kesukaannya. Bukannya Seijuurou mengalah, namun ia terlanjur lapar dan malas untuk berdebat dengan Shintarou.

“Shin—”

“Tidak biasanya kau berbicara saat makan, Sei.”

“Jangan potong ucapanku, Shin.” Seijuurou mendelik. “Hari ini kau ada kelas?”

“Tidak. Memangnya kenapa nanodayo?”

Seijuurou menggeleng. “Hanya bertanya.”

“Tidak biasanya kau bertanya seperti ini nanodayo. Apa ada yang kau inginkan hari ini? Tapi jika kau ingin berjalan-jalan keluar, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu. Hari ini kau harus istirahat.”

“Jangan memerintahku, Shin.”

Shintarou menepuk pundak Seijuurou pelan kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga pemuda yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya itu. “Aku tidak memerintahmu nanodayo. Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, dan aku akan memberikanmu ‘penghargaan’ bila kau menuruti perkataanku.”

“Penghargaan? Jangan bilang—”

“Jangan berpikiran negatif, Sei. Ingat, hubungan kita belum resmi, oke? Aku akan memanggil Kuroko untuk menemanimu selama aku pergi ke kantormu. Aku tahu kau merindukan Kuroko, mungkin ia bisa sedikit menghiburmu.”

“Tetsuya? Dan, hei, apa maksudmu pergi ke kantorku?”

“Aku perlu berbicara dengan Nijimura senpai secara langsung.”

“Untuk apa mengorbankan hari liburmu dengan pergi ke kantorku? Kau membuang waktumu dengan sia-sia, Shin.”

“Sudah kukatakan, ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, Sei.”

Seijuurou terdiam dan memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan makannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Shintarou dan—mungkin—perkataan Shintarou ada benarnya. Lagipula ia juga sedikit merindukan pemuda azure bermuka tembok itu—namun tidak dengan kekasih Tetsuya yang berisik itu. Ia butuh bicara dengan Tetsuya.  
.  
.  
.  
Shintarou baru mengunci kamarnya saat Seijuurou memanggilnya. Ia menghampiri kamar kekasihnya itu dan emosinya hampir naik saat mendapati Seijuurou tengah berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen dan laptop yang berada di pangkuannya.

“Sei, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk beristirahat? Simpan dokumen dan laptop itu.”

“Tapi aku tidak bisa berdiam diri sementara kau pergi dan Tetsuya baru akan kesini dua jam lagi, Shin.”

Shintarou bergegas membereskan dokumen-dokumen itu dan mematikan laptop Seijuurou. Ia mengambilnya untuk disimpan di kamarnya sehingga Seijuurou tak bisa membawanya kembali karena kamar Shintarou terkunci. Setelahnya, Shintarou kembali menghampiri Seijuurou di kamarnya.

“Tidurlah, Sei.”

“Aku tidak mengantuk, Shin.”

Shintarou duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Seijuurou. Ia menarik tubuh Seijuurou dan merebahkan punggungnya di dada Shintarou. Seijuurou menyamankan posisinya di dada bidang Shintarou sementara pemuda berkacamata itu mengusap lembut surai crimson Seijuurou.

“Tidurlah, Sei.”

“Lalu setelah pergi kau akan meninggalkanku? Menyedihkan.”

“Secara tidak langsung kau menyuruhku untuk membuat pekerjaanmu terbengkalai, Sei.”

“Kenapa kau sampai repot-repot mau melakukan ini? Kau bilang waktu liburmu sangat berharga, Shin.”

Shintarou menghela nafasnya. Ia lalu menggeser posisinya sedikit dan mencondongkan badannya ke bawah, lalu mengecup lembut bibir Seijuurou cukup lama. “Demi kebaikanmu, Sei. Sudah berapa kali aku mengulangi ucapanku ini?”

Seijuurou terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Shintarou. “Pergilah, Shin. Aku akan tidur.”

Shintarou mengulas senyum tipis lalu kembali mengecup singkat bibir Seijuurou. “Ittekimasu.”

“Itterasshai.”  
.  
.  
.  
Shintarou memijit pelan pelipisnya sementara Shuuzou hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya. Shintarou tak habis pikir, inilah pekerjaan Seijuurou? Uh, ternyata ia beruntung juga memutuskan menjadi dokter.

“Senpai, apakah Sei selalu merepotkanmu saat bekerja?”

Shuuzou tergelak. “Bicara apa kau ini. Tentu saja tidak. Malah, ia selalu kerjakan semuanya sendiri.”

“Benarkah begitu?”

“Yah, meski dia sedikit merepotkan dengan perkataan absolutnya sih.”

Shintarou mengangguk paham. “Selain itu, adakah sikapnya lagi yang—mungkin—mengganggumu?”

Shuuzou mengangguk. “Bertahun-tahun mengenal Akashi, kupikir aku bisa sedikit mengerti dirinya. Yah, begitulah. Akashi selalu mengerjakan semuanya sendirian, seberat dan sesulit apapun ia pasti selalu berusaha untuk mengerjakannya sendirian. Meski sebenarnya ia punya banyak sekali pegawai dan beberapa diantaranya bahkan adalah pegawai kepercayaannya. Kau tahu, tugas sekretaris baginya mungkin hanya sekedar teman mengobrol. Mungkin banyak orang yang mengira bahwa Akashi benar-benar sosok yang absolut, kuat, tegas, tegar, disiplin dan sebagainya. Tapi aku tahu, sorot matanya terkadang tak sesuai dengan raut mukanya. Bukan sekali dua kali aku melihat Akashi dengan sorot mata frustasi, lelah dan rapuh. Dia masih muda dan pekerjaannya sangat berat, bukan tidak mungkin jika ia merasa stres dengan keadaan ini. Aku selalu mengajaknya berbicara, siapa tahu dengan hal itu bisa sedikit melepaskan beban pikirannya. Namun ia selalu mengelak. Ia benar-benar tertutup mengenai masalah pribadinya. Tak ada yang benar-benar bisa menyelami isi pikirannya—”

Shuuzou terus berbicara sementara fokus Shintarou sudah berkelana ke lain tempat. Shintarou melirik arlojinya. Ah, sepertinya ia lupa waktu sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada cukup lama di kantor Seijuurou. Lalu akhirnya Shintarou menepuk pudak Shuuzou. “Senpai, ini sudah hampir larut malam.”

Shuuzou terdiam sejenak lalu menatap jam dinding. “Ah, kau benar. Pulanglah. Sisanya biar kubereskan, lagipula hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Akashi pasti merindukanmu di rumah.”

Shintarou mengulas senyum tipis. “Baiklah, kuserahkan sisanya padamu. Terimakasih, senpai. Selamat malam.”  
.  
.  
.  
Shintarou mendapati Seijuurou sudah terlelap di kamarnya sementara Tetsuya dan Ryouta tengah membereskan ruang bersantai. Sepertinya seharian ini dilewatkan oleh Seijuurou, Tetsuya dan Ryouta dengan menonton film. Shintarou memberi isyarat pada Ryouta untuk menghampirinya, dan pemuda topaz itu datang dengan Tetsuya yang mengekor di belakangnya.

“Kau dari mana saja ssu? Baru terlihat.” Tanya Ryouta tanpa basa-basi.

“Mengurus gunungan dokumen penting di kantor Sei. Ia terlalu menekan dirinya untuk bekerja hingga kondisi tubuhnya tidak fit, dan tentu saja sebagai kekasihnya aku harus membantunya nanodayo.”

“Kau seperti tidak tulus membantunya, Midorima-kun.” Timpal Tetsuya.

Kedua alis Shintarou berjengit. “Bicara apa kau ini, Kuroko. Tentu saja aku tulus melakukannya nanodayo.”

“Tetsuyacchi hanya bercanda, Midorimacchi. Jangan terlalu sensitif ssu.”

Shintarou terdiam. Ia merebahkan dirinya ke sofa. “Apakah Sei mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian—terutama kau, Kuroko?”

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak. “Kalau soal pekerjaannya, tidak pernah. Akashi-kun tak pernah mengatakan apapun soal pekerjaannya. Saat kutanya begitu pun, ia selalu mengelak.”

Shintarou menghela nafas. “Sudah kuduga.”

“Memangnya ada apa ssu?”

Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamatanya. “Tidak, hanya—begitulah. Kau ini kepo sekali, Kise.”

“Aku kan hanya ingin tahu ssu!” Kise protes. “Ya sudah kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahu kami. Kami pamit dulu.”

Shintarou bergeming saat Ryouta dan Tetsuya melenggang pergi menuju kamar tamu. Shintarou memang meminta mereka untuk menginap disini, takut jika ia pulang lewat tengah malam tak ada yang menemani Seijuurou.

“Oi, Kise! Jangan buat berbuat yang aneh-aneh di tempatku!”

“Aku tidak jamin ssu!” timpal Ryouta dari dalam kamar.

“Sialan kau Kise!”

Shintarou memijat pelan pelipisnya mendengar penuturan Ryouta. Semua kamar di rumahnya memang dirancang kedap suara, tapi tetap saja jika mereka berbuat yang ‘aneh-aneh’ pasti akan meninggalkan bekas, dan Shintarou tidak suka itu.

Lima menit berlalu, Shintarou akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Seijuurou. Melihat keadaan sang kekasih yang tengah tertidur lelap, membuat Shintarou mengulas senyum tipis. Wajah Seijuurou saat tidur sangat damai dan polos, dan Shintarou suka itu. Namun melihat beberapa kerutan di dahi Seijuurou membuat Shintarou sedikit risih. Ia letakkan jari telunjuknya di atas garis kerutan itu lalu mengusap-usapnya seolah menghilangkan garis-garis itu.

“Kurasa kau harus mulai merawat wajahmu, Sei.” Shintarou sedikit terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri. “Aku tak ingin melihat kerutan ini lagi di wajahmu, aku tahu, ini karena pekerjaanmu itu kan?”

Shintarou mengecup kening Seijuurou lembut. “Jika saja aku tidak datang ke kantormu, bagaimana aku akan tahu bebanmu seperti ini? Kau harus terbuka, Sei, terutama padaku. Jangan simpan semua beban dan masalahmu sendirian. Kalau kau lelah, bersandarlah padaku, Sei. Jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa berguna untukmu, Sei?”

Shintarou kembali mengulas senyum tipis lagi. Lalu ia posisikan tubuhnya di samping Seijuurou, membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dalam dekapannya.

“Selamat malam, Sei.”

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah membacaa~


End file.
